<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snack Time by idkhow_you_found_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923459">Snack Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhow_you_found_me/pseuds/idkhow_you_found_me'>idkhow_you_found_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies), The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Glitter, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhow_you_found_me/pseuds/idkhow_you_found_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My newest of companions, were you bathing in glitter or something?” Ted asked, dudes head tilting in genuine curiosity. Dude was in no way an expert on ancient vampire customs. Or anything ancient if to go by dudes history grades, when Ted was still attending school. However, now with this creature of the night as a friend, one of these things could change. It was too late to get any score in a test, most fortunately. Dude didn’t miss those days at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ted "Theodore" Logan &amp; Marko (Lost Boys)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snack Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Just before starting this fic, to avoid any confusion i wanna say that Ted uses dude/dudeself pronouns and Marko uses he/they here, hope y'all will enjoy this mess!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nowadays, there was a rumor involving vampires and naturally sparkling in the sun as if their skin was covered in glitter. Sprought out of nowhere, instantly becoming as popular as it was baffling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was also, of course, completely unfounded in reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe not completely. There was this one vampire who fitted that description better than any other. Their exposed skin shone in thousands of colors, creating a resplendent mosaic of abstract shapes and forms. It wasn’t only their flesh either, his whole outfit was decorated in this glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My newest of companions, were you bathing in glitter or something?” Ted asked, dudes head tilting in genuine curiosity. Dude was in no way an expert on ancient vampire customs. Or anything ancient if to go by dudes history grades, when Ted was still attending school. However, now with this creature of the night as a friend, one of these things could change. It was too late to get any score in a test, most fortunately. Dude didn’t miss those days at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marko laughed loudly, just on the verge of sounding a bit maniac. It didn’t serve much as clarification for Ted so dude decided to wait for one more moment. After the laughter eventually died down, they looked at the person in front of them intensely. They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Marko’s sharp eyes were calculating, whereas Ted’s were clouded by confusion. Then, he dropped the act and finally gave his reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ted, do I look like I bathe in anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That. That was a totally reasonable question to ask, dude supposed. As a vampire, they suffered the most inconvenient fate of not being able to see their own reflection. They truly could have no idea what they even looked like. This, and the fact that Marko absolutely did not look like a person who bathes in anything at all. Maybe, sometimes an abrupt rain caught him by surprise and cleaned the freashes layer of dirt, Ted wondered briefly. It was a long time ago when any kind of rain visited this place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did spill it all over myself, tho.” Marko chuckled lightly. He did that a lot, Ted couldn’t help but notice. In fact, dude was totally in awe of his ability to find something funny. Ted dudeself carried a rather positive attitude, however it was nowhere near their level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next thing Marko did was much less predictable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his hand, and then, without giving it any thought, he licked it like some would spoon after making a whipped cream for dessert. Mindlessness of this action made it clear that it shouldn’t be seen as anything to be astounded about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, Ted found dudeself in a state of total astonishment. Dude was able to feel all dudes pillar belfies suddenly crumbling down. Just like dude stated before, Ted was aware that dude definitely had a lot to learn about peculiar customs of vampires. However, dude was more than sure that they were supposed to be more like fruit bats than catboys. One could learn so much in just one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You don’t eat glitter?” Ted had a hard time figuring out if their tone was sarcastic or not. Just as dude had a hard time figuring out if the information that Marko wasn’t a catboy afterall made dude feel disappointed or not. Perhaps a little bit of all options presented were true. “You should try it.” Not even a brief snicker followed that sentence. Ah, so he was serious then. This surprised Ted more than the actual advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you’re totally right.” Dude was the cook of this household and that meant being open to every culinary experience. Or at very least, that was what Ted always told Bill when he invariably found dude eating peanuts with their shells. Again. Missy tried to gently guide dude to stop doing that, but Bill knew that the most cherished partner of his was simply a lost cause here. He hoped it worked like hens eating stones for health related reasons. He really did. “Just let me grab peanut shells. We could use glitter as the most excellent seasoning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so funny.” Marko said, not necessary as a compliment but more of a statement that needed to be said. Then, he laughed as the confirmation. Ted was the most appreciative of this gesture. “And a fucking genius,” -Marko continued with a huge grin on his face- “let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Ted returned the smile. It totally was a genius idea and it felt the most stellar to find a person with similarly odd food preferences. It wasn’t an easy job at all. Even dudes Bill prefered to eat peanuts inside, instead of schells. Although it was tough to accept as the final truth, Ted eventually managed to do just that. Bill leaving all these shells for dude undoubtedly helped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they both went to the kitchen. Putting said shells with glitter from Marko’s jacket to the only clean bowl into the whole apartament felt weirdly magical. Well, colorful dust collected from blood sucking monster certainly sounded much more wizardly. After everything was thoroughly mixed together, it came the time for tasting this most unusual appetizer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted glanced at his fellow cook. Marko glanced right back. The question of who should be the one to try it first just appeared on their minds. Something previously so unimportant that it didn’t deserve a single thought from either of them, now had a change to become a huge dilemma. Thankfully, Marko decided to speak up before that managed to occur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The honor’s yours.” He giggled in a somewhat unhinged way because how could he not. Maybe a question about laughing gas wouldn’t be too out of place. “It was your suggestion, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was right so Ted had no reason left to prolong the moment. Dude put the shining shell into dudes mouth. The tension in the room only grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I’m never eating unseasoned peanuts from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my thanks goes to my friends encougaging me to write it. It was as fun as stupid. Hope u liked it as well, pls leave a comment if u did</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>